Fall For You
by Aspirator
Summary: Because they weren't the cute couple like so many people thought they would be. No, not anymore. Could Syaoran change that? Or is it too late?


The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before? I know you don't think that I am trying...But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you over again.

**Fall for You**

"Where have you been?" She narrows her eyes.

"Nowhere." I plop on the couch.

She huffs. I fiddle with the remote.

It's quiet.

I can't stand it. "This is stupid." I leave.

She looks away, barely holding back tears. She thinks I can't see, but I can. My step wavers a bit.

* * *

><p>I get up at midnight.<p>

I couldn't help but stare at her...

She looks beautiful.

I try to remember when we loved each other.

I stay up all night.

* * *

><p>She hands me a plate of omelete.<p>

I stay at the table to eat it this time.

She drank coffee and left this time.

I sigh, and bury my face in my hands.

I remember when she came home and I was drunk.

I remember waking up with a hangover and she's standing next to me with Tylenol and a glass of water. I was supposed to be the strong one.

I try to remember further back when we were happy.

I called in sick.

* * *

><p>She comes home after work.<p>

I sigh, feeling stupid for hiding in the bedroom.

"...Syaoran?" She must've seen the five bowls of instant noodles in the trash.

"Hey, honey." I walk out sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

She drops her cup and stares at me. Her expression is quite comical.

I smile at her, suddenly remembering how much I loved calling her that. I haven't done so in a long time.

My smile diminished when I noticed the broken glass at her feet. Immediately, I cleaned it up.

She's still staring at me.

It made me smile again, and almost unconsciously I wrapped my arms around her.

"What-" She yelps, her eyes widening with surprise.

I tighten my arms around her waist, suddenly remembering how much I loved surprising her.

"Remember when we were in love?"I ask her.

"Am I dreaming?" She says instead.

I laugh. Then an idea came to me.

I must've smiled deviously because she groaned, "Oh, no."

I tickle her.

She laughs so hard she fell on the floor.

"Does that feel real enough?" I sit right next to her, suddenly remembering how much I loved her laugh.

She still doesn't seem to believe this, as she nods numbly.

I open my mouth, ready to deliver a cheesy joke like I used to, when the phone rang.

My phone.

I frown. Out of the corner of my eye, she turns away sadly.

I hesitate...but pick up.

It was my boss. "Syaoran, you're never sick. You're just drunk. Or hungover. Well, I don't give a fuck if you have _major headache_" - this he said in a fake high pitched voice - "get your ass to work next time or I'm really gonna use that new intern."

I scowl, and open my mouth to retort, but heard the slamming of the phone.

I slam the phone against the wall myself. After watching it break to pieces, I sigh and bury my head in my hands for the second time that day.

"Quit."

"What?" I look up. I forgot she was here.

"Just quit." She raises her voice, "why don't you quit?"

I sigh, "Sakura, we've been over this."

She straightened, and looked as if about to yell at me - then sighed, sinking back to the ground.

She sits there for a second before muttering, "I knew it was just a dream."

I look at her, and watch as she stood and left glumly.

I suddenly remember the first time we really fought. Then the third. Then the fourth. Then when all we did was fight.

* * *

><p>I watch as she cried in her sleep.<p>

I wipe the tears.

I stay up all night again.

* * *

><p>I make breakfast.<p>

She seems stunned but takes it silently.

I don't know what to say.

She ignores me.

I turn on the radio, sick of the silence.

She leaves for work.

I call in sick, again.

* * *

><p>I try to convince myself it's possible. That we're not too far gone.<p>

I sigh.

Before I could come up with creative ideas to woo my wife back, the phone rang.

I wonder how he got my new phone number.

I pick up the third time he called. "Maybe you're as deaf as you are dumb. What did I tell you about sick days? Huh? I will not tolerate your stupidity forever-"

"I quit." A sigh of relief escape me. I finally did it.

"What?"

"I quit." I say firmly.

There was silence, then, "you know the other corporations won't take you in with all the bad comments you get from here."

I narrow my eyes, "There are no bad - _you_."

"Me? I'm your **boss**."

I seethed. "Not anymore."

* * *

><p>I'm excited about tonight.<p>

I haven't had this feeling in too long; to be anxious of how my wife would react.

After everything was set, I sit on the couch, and wait for her to arrive.

I think over my actions this afternoon.

I wonder why I hadn't listened and quit earlier. My boss needed _me_, I don't need _him_.

I'm sure some corporations would look past the bad reviews and recognize the talent.

Not being a brag or anything, but I _am_ smart and I _am_ good at what I do.

I hear the keys jingle in the lock. Panicking for a moment, I checked that everything was in order, smoothed down my tux, and exhaled slowly.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" She's suspicious.<p>

I guess I shouldn't have expected much. "Honey..."

"What do you want? Money? What?" She jerks violently away as I try to take her hands.

"No, I just-" I take a step towards her, almost slipping on a flower petal.

"Just what?" Her voice raises, taking a step back.

"Just - " I stop trying, and sigh. "What happened to us?"

She pauses. Then suddenly she smiles (almost wistfully).

I'm confused.

"Isn't that I'm supposed to say?"

I'm still confused.

She smiles, as if she knew something I didn't. But then again, I already knew that she knew something I didn't know.

"The better question is, what happened to you?" Her index finger taps my chest gently.

I stare at her finger for a moment, thinking back to what we fought about the first time we really fought.

She walks away, and just as she was about to step out of the carpeted living room, I call after her, "I know I should've listened to you. I should've quit back then! But it doesn't matter now." I catch up to her, hug her from behind, and swings her around, "because I quit, Sakura, I quit!"

"Oh my gawd, Syaoran!" She's speechless.

I smile adoringly as her face changed from grumpy to surprised - almost happy. The little things I love about her is coming back to me. And I laugh at myself for being so stupid and missing all those things for so long.

"C'mon," I put her down, "I actually spent a lot of effort on this stuff."

She rolls her eyes and sit down, "what will we have tonight?"

I smile deviously in response.

* * *

><p>We dance, and everything felt right with the world.<p>

"Is this how we felt before?" She buries her face into my chest.

"I don't know, but it's how I feel now." I smile into her hair.

There was a moment of beautiful silence (which I actually appreciate).

Then she had to wonder, "how much did you spend on this stuff?"

I roll my eyes, "Not enough to make us bankrupt."

* * *

><p><em>Hey, it's <strong>TheWanderlust<strong>, and she was listening to **Fall For You** by **Secondhand Serenade**:_

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that i am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That i will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or i won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what i intended_

_I always swore to you i'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that i was stronger_

_I may have failed but i have loved you from the start_

_Oh but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That i will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or i won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in i'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That i will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or i won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night_

_That i will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or i won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

**_Btdubs, Cardcaptor Sakura and that song is not mine._**

* * *

><p><strong>Afterthought.<strong>

"So, Syaoran, I heard that you finally quit your two-month long job. Congratulations! And I hope you find a boss that's not too...bossy, one day."

"Just shut up, Eriol."

"You know what else I heard?"

"No. And I don't want to know."

"Well if that's what you want...you sure you don't want to hear about Sakura quitting?"

"...I'm listening."

"Rumors are, she's starting a new firm."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she wanted it to be a surprise when you show up for interview and she - oops, said too much. Well, anyway, good luck with finding a good boss!"

"Wait - "

"Bye!" _Click._

"Damn."


End file.
